Never Enough
by Amazing Grace234
Summary: Louis reflects on how Peaches feels about him. He saw her every day. She was his best friend. But just seeing her everyday and being her best friend wasn't enough. It would never be enough. One- shot.


**A/N: In my attempt to stave off the writer's block I feel slowly descending upon me as I write ****Strange Blue Eyes****, I'm writing this. Sorry it's sort of depressing. Don't hate me for doing this to Louis...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ice Age**

It felt unbearable. Just absolutely unbearable. It felt like my heart was ready to explode as I curled up into a ball in the corner of my room. I thought back on the event that happened just minutes ago, the event that shattered my world. The beach, Peaches, the words that cut my heart like a knife.

Only a few minutes before my life was perfect, or almost perfect I should say, because there was still one more thing I needed to achieve that perfection. All I needed was for Peaches to be my girlfriend and I would die a happy molehog. We sat on the sand at the beach, deciding not to swim because it was very cold and windy that day. Having just defeated Gutt two days ago, and I had a new confidence in myself that could move mountains. I took my chance and summed up the courage that only my temporary confidence could give me to do the thing I had wanted to do for three years now.

I was going to tell Peaches I had a crush on her.

Taking the opportunity that the awkward silence that built since we finished our last conversation gave me, I finally broke the ice.

"So Peaches," I started, "We're friends, right?"

She looked mildly shocked, "What kind of question is that, Louis? Of course we're friends!"

She was so cheerful. I love that about her. I cleared my throat and told her what I wanted to say, "Well, um, what if we, you know, were more than friends?"

I was glad I was sitting down, because if I were standing I would have already fallen to the ground because I was shaking so much. Peaches still looked confused. Either that or she was in disbelief, which one I still don't know.

"What do you mean, Louis?" She asked seriously.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before looking her straight in the eyes and telling her how I felt in a way that can't be misinterpreted, "Peaches, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I think you're the most beautiful, charming, captivating and amazing girl I have ever met. I love you Peaches, and that's the plain, undeniable truth."

Peaches' face turned to an expression someone would see on someone you would feel sorry for. That face scared me. The silence lingered between us, and although she said nothing, I knew what she was thinking. But just to confirm it, she said it anyway.

"I'm sorry, Louis."

At that moment, I felt like I was going to throw up. It felt like my world was spinning around me and my confidence was instantly gone. I stood up and swallowed the lump in the back of my throat. No matter how bad my situation was, I refused to cry in front of Peaches.

"It's okay, I have to go." I tunneled into the ground, Peaches calling after me, trying to get me to come back and wanting to comfort me. But I didn't go back. I went straight home.

Now I sit in my room, curled into a ball with a throbbing heart. Unable to hold my tears anymore, I let them flow freely down my face. I cried harder than I ever did that day. I ached as I cried but I felt like my tears brought some sort of relief, albeit temporary relief. My silent tears turned to sobs as I buried my face in my knees that were pulled up to my chest. I knew my parents could probably hear me, I knew they would probably be in my room at any second to find out why I was crying.

But I didn't care if they did come to my comfort. I also didn't care if they didn't. It didn't matter, even if they were with me I would have just ignored them. Those words continued to haunt me as I loudly sobbed.

_I'm sorry, Louis._

The words were so simple but so painful. They confirmed what I had feared may be true for a long time and they hurt so much.

Peaches didn't like me the way I liked her, she never did, she probably never will. She was my best friend, but even though she was my best friend my heart wanted more. I saw her everyday, as a friend that is. But as long as she was just my friend, just seeing her everyday and being her best friend wasn't going to be enough for me.

It would never be enough.

**A/N: (Hiding from all the die- hard Louis fans behind the couch) Please don't hate me for this! I'm a huge Louis fan! I just wondered how he would react if Peaches rejected him. And if you're reading my other story, ****Strange Blue Eyes****, then you would know he won't be this heart broken teenage molehog forever. Speaking of which, anyone reading my other story should know the next chapter is coming soon (hint, hint). Please review!**


End file.
